Not All Who Wander Are Lost
by leilaniwalkingdead
Summary: Takes place after "Still" Beth and Daryl are stuck together and trying to find their way. In the midst of everything they somehow find their way to eachother.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I couldn't stand the way she was lookin at me, like I was some damn charity case.

I didn't need her fuckin pity and I sure as hell didn't need no fuckin hug from her.

The whole thing messed with my head.i never opened up to anyone like that, never in my whole crap filled life.

I needed to get away from everything, from the drunk blonde girl especially.

I left our shelter filled with broken glass and walked towards the woods staggering because I drank more than I should of.

It was silent and peaceful the only thing I wanted.

There were no walkers which was a damn pleasure.

Those fuckers would of pissed me off even more.

After an hour or so I started walking back to the shelter, to beth.

When I opened the door she was passed out.

She looked so innocent I almost felt bad for treatin her so wrong.

I sat down next to her and noticed she had too much hair in her face.

I brushed it away without even thinkin.

I just wished we weren't alone because I didn't know how much longer I could make it with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Beth POV**

I woke up with foggy eyes and a headache that made my body feel weak.  
The first thought I had was Daryl he wasn't in plain sight and panic rushed through me,  
until I saw him by the door head to the side trying his best not to fall asleep.  
He was tired and didn't notice me starin.  
I couldn't help it I just wanted to comfort him and tell him it would be okay,  
but Daryl made it clear that kinda thing wasn't exactly somethin he enjoyed.  
I stared for a few more seconds until I knew I had to say something.

"Mornin" I said.  
I waited for him to respond but he didn't even look in my direction.  
I waited a little more until I started to get mad.  
I stood up and walked to the door ignoring him completely.  
When I tried to get past him he finally spoke up.

"Where the hell do you think your goin?"  
"We can't stay here anymore Daryl it's crap and there's no chance of us surving if we just sit on our ass all day. We need to do somethin."

"You think I don't know that?" He replied.  
"I know we need to find somewhere to go but we're lost. we're fuckin hopeless. All we have is each other and I sure as hell can't rely on some weak girl to help me survive."

I couldn't believe him, after all this time I was still some stupid child to him. Some girl that had no chance.

"Stop treating me like this! you don't get to do that anymore because you're afraid.  
I'm right here and I'm not goin anywhere, and if that bothers you so much then leave. Fuckin leave me Daryl I don't care anymore." I said.  
"Whatever." He replied.

I didn't know how much longer I could handle him and not sure how much longer he could handle me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Daryl POV**

I didn't realize her words would slap me across the face. Maybe she was right maybe I was just some scared hick with no clue what to do next.

"Let's go" I said in a low voice.  
"You wanna go we're goin. Grab the supplies and lets get the fuck outta here."  
"….ok" was all she said.

I grabbed my crossbow and felt it's weight on my sore back. We walked to my bike and I got on it waiting for her slow ass to hop on too.

"Alright I'm ready which way are we goin" she said.

"I don't fuckin know this was your idea you figure it out" I replied.

She straddled my bike and wrapped her skinny arms around me like I was fragile and she didn't want to break me.  
I hated to admit it but her arms around me felt comforting I almost didn't want her to let go.

"Just drive down the road and we'll figure it out okay?" she said.

I started my bike and left what we had here behind. The roar was something I missed, I was glad to be on my bike with Beth behind me holding on for dear life.  
I could tell she was scared which made me chuckle.

"What are you laughin at." She said loudly so I could hear her.

"Nothin." I said.

we rode for what felt like hours until we came across a house that looked good enough for me. I stopped my bike and turned it off while Beth let go of me and got off. The moment her body left mine I felt a surge of disappointment.

"Let's camp here for the night, we gotta make sure everythin is safe so don't do somethin stupid like leaving my sight you understand?"

Her reply was an eye roll that made me want to give her a good spankin.

When we opened the door to the big House we were shocked to see how nice it still was. Beth started straight to the kitchen to look for food.

"Look at all this food! We'll be set for weeks."

All I could do was give her a nod. It was nice to see her excited about somethin.

"Let's check upstairs, remmeber stay close to me Beth I'm not fuckin around" I said.

As we walked upstairs we made sure all the rooms were clear, until we got to the last one we heard a noise.

"I go in first you stay right behind me" I told her.  
"I'm right here" she said.

When we opened the door there was two walkers tied to the bed. Children. They were still alive but dead. Beth gasped, I think she had some sympathy for the kids that turned.  
I grabbed her knife and stabbed them straight through the head, the only way to kill these fuckers.

When I turned around Beth was gone. Could the kid listen to the one fuckin instruction I gave her?

"Beth!" I screamed. "What the fuck do you think you're doin? I told you to stay by me."

when I walked down stairs she was sitting on the couch speechless.  
Her face was pale with shock or maybe it was sadness.  
All I could do was sit beside her because god knows I ain't the best at that advice shit.

"They were just kids." She finally spoke.  
I grabbed her and took her in my arms because It felt like the right thing to do. We stayed like that. Wrapped up in each other until sleep took ahold of us both.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Beth POV**

There was something heavy and warm wrapped around me when mornin came. Daryl was still here with me and I was in complete shock. When did we fall asleep, and why did he stay with me? I didn't want to wake him because he looked so vulnerable and it was a side to Daryl Dixon id never seen. I moved my arm from under him and he made a gruff sound. I was trying to get my other hand away and suddenly he woke up. When he saw my face he whispered to himself "fuck" He quickly unraveled himself from my body and my peaceful moment was over.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked with annoyance on his face.

"Ten minutes or so" I said without looking at him.

"And in those ten minutes you didn't think bout wakin me up." He responded.

"I didn't wanna bother you." I said.

"Well too late for that shit, I shouldnta fallen asleep with you. you're like sixteen or somethin" he said.

"I'm 18 Daryl. Are you really that repulsed by me that sleepin next to me is such a big deal to you?" I asked.

When he didn't reply I knew his answer. I shouldn't have been so affected by him for god sake. Instead of having to deal with his asshole of an attitude I turned around and walked upstairs to the bathroom. I needed a shower and a distraction from my mind. It wasn't a real big shock that the water was cold as ice but it helped me focus on just that. I tried my best to scrub Daryl's arms around me off my body, but I still felt them burning holes through my skin. Just as I was about done I heard him yell my name. I didn't reply just kept my head under the water, but the calls kept coming and the anger in his voice had grown. Before I knew it I heard footsteps and the bathroom door slam open.

**Daryl's POV**

What did this girl want from me? Did she want me to tell her sleeping next to her gave me the best sleep in months, that I wouldn't mind waking up to her looking at me like a damn puppy every mornin? nah that wasn't me, that's for damn sure. Instead of thinkin about Beth fuckin Greene I decided I'd eat some food because my hunger was gettin the best of me. There was an endless supply of stale cereal which didn't bother me. As a kid there was jack shit to eat. About an hour later Beth was still upstairs and I was gettin worried. Instead of letting it go I called out for her with no reply. Once that pissed me off enough I decided to go see for myself.

When I barged through the bathroom Beth was covered in only a towel which started givin me wrong ideas. 'She's a kid Dixon get your head outta your ass' I thought to myself.

"Well nice of you to respond ta me" I said.

"Sorry didn't hear ya" she said with a damn grin on her face.

"Get your damn ears checked then. When I call you name I expect you to answer me ya hear?" I told her.

"No sorry didn't quite catch that I'm deaf remember?" she said but with no humor in her voice. "Look just cuz you can't handle some guy not wanting to sleep next to you doesn't mean you gotta be a bitch to me, get over it and stop acting like a damn kid for once!" I didn't know I was yellin till I saw the shock on her face.

"I'm not a fuckin kid! Stop saying that" while she was yellin she also unintentionally let her towel slide to the floor.

In front of me now was a naked Beth Greene.


	5. Chapter 5

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IM SO STOKED FOR TONIGHT OMG BUT ANYWAY IM TRYING TO TAKE THEM SLOW SOWWWWY**

Chapter 5

**Beth POV**

"Jesus Christ girl cover yourself up" Was all he could say.  
"Oh uh um shit…." I said trying to not blush while grabbing for the towel again.

I couldn't help but notice his eyes all over my body it made me self conscious and nervous.

"Now can you get out so I can change or are you gunna stand their and gawk all day?"

"I ain't gawkin just hurry up and get downstairs we got shit to do." he replied.

Once I was sure he was downstairs again I went into the big room which I assumed was the parents to find clothing suitable enough for me.  
I found a yellow top and blue jeans that were probably a little too tight, but this was the zombie apocalypse I had no room to complain.  
I gave myself a once over in the shattered mirror in front of the huge bed and noticed I looked older.  
I wasn't this weak girl anymore I was turning into a strong women but of course no one could see that too.

when I walked downstairs Daryl had his crossbow around his shoulder and a box of cereal In his hand.  
"We can't keep eatin stale ass cereal Greene." He said.  
"I ain't got a problem with it." I grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and took the cereal from his hand and poured myself some.  
"Yeah of course you don't" He said barely loud enough to hear.  
"What's that sposed to mean?"  
"Nothin, I'm goin on a supplies run I'll be back in a few hours don't do any stupid shit" Was all i could say.  
"Why can't I come with?"

but before he heard me he was already out the down.

Great now I was goin to be alone with nothin to do. I missed Maggie I missed everyone else too. I hated feeling like I was so small like I was just here but not doin anythin about it. Instead of waiting on Daryl I figured it would be a good time to look for somethin too, anythin but stayin in this big lonely house.

When I headed out tha door I realized I had no idea what to do next.  
All I had was a knife and unlike Daryl I didn't exactly have a bike to get around faster.  
Guess it was just me and my two feet so I walked straight to the woods.  
There was nothin but trees and stupid squirrels.  
So much for finding something useful.  
I sat down on a rock nearby for what felt like hours, til I heard footsteps and not the human kind.  
Behind me was a heard of walkers headin my way.  
I kept thinkin to myself 'just be quiet Beth don't move' in that moment my foot slipped from the rock and they knew I was there.  
"Crap crap crap" I couldn't just fight them all off with a tiny knife so I ran.  
I had no idea where I was goin until I hit the ground and that was the last thing I remembered.


	6. Chapter 6

**SO TONIGHTS EPISODE ACTUALLY KILLED ME AND I JUST CANT RECOVER BECAUSE BETHYL WAS STRONG AS FUCK :-))))**

Chapter 6

**Daryl POV**

I had planned on bringin Beth around for the run but I needed to get my mind straight and if her arms were around me on my bike I would run us right into a tree.  
I felt fucked up for lookin at her naked body and even more fucked when I couldn't get it outta my head.  
If she didn't drop that damn towel it woulda been no problem for me.  
'stop thinkin about it man just focus on gettin supplies' I thought to myself.  
I stopped at a run down lookin liquor store.  
Everythin was in tact mostly except for a few dead walkers here n there.  
I grabbed some lighters, cigarettes, booze, water, and any other shit that would be useful.  
We needed food the most and all there was, was some beef jerky and stale chips.  
I couldn't worry about it food was food.  
After I got everythin I walked back to my bike and headin to our crap house.  
It was a two hour ride and I realized the gas would only last coupla more days.  
Atleast I was worried about that and not thinkin bout Beth.  
Once I got to the house I figured she'd be sittin on the couch or somethin readin a book. I noticed she read a lot.  
But she wasn't there and anger boiled inside me cuz as usual she didn't listen to what I told her.

"Beth." I shouted  
"Beth god damn it where are you"

She didn't answer and after lookin through the house I realized she wasn't there.  
I slammed my fist down on the kitchen counter.  
For fucks sake that girl was goin to be the death of me.  
If she wasn't in here she was out there. And there was gunna be a lot harder to find her.  
Nothin was around for miles except the woods, so that's where I ran to.  
I wanted to yell her name but I couldn't risk attractin walkers so I ran and ran til I saw a lump on the dirt filled ground.  
When I got closer I realized it was her.  
Covered in dirt and blood runnin down her whole body.

"Shit shit shit, Beth!"

There were no bites on her which gave me relief.  
I checked her pulse and it was beating.  
She musta passed out so I poured a bottle a water on her face and she begin to stir.

When her eyes opened she was pissed. "What the hell!" She said.

"What the hell? I just saved your ass and you're tellin me what the hell?

I told you ta stay in the house you coulda got yourself killed! Do you listen to anythin I say or do you jus like doin the complete opposite?" I yelled.

"I can handle myself I was fine til you came and poured water all over my face." She said as she stood up.

God she was a mess she looked tired and dirty as hell. I started to get mad because all she did was defy me.

"No you can't fuckin handle yourself if I didn't get to you who knows what woulda happened"  
she began to storm off away from me.  
"Leave me alone Daryl!"

That did it I grabbed her shoulders and shoved her against the nearest tree.

"I'm not gunna leave you alone! All we have right now is each other don't you understand? No ones here to save us but ourselves. For fucks sake Beth this isn't a game jus listen to me okay!"

Her eyes were closed and her face was inches from mine. When I was done yellin she finally opened them up.

She touched my cheek and said "okay."  
Then pushed me off of her and tried again walkin to the house. This time I followed behind her because I was too exhausted to argue anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

**THIS ONES REALLY LONG AND I JUST GOT SUPER INTO HOPE YOU ENJOY BECAUSE I LIKE IT A LOT AND IDK BUT HERE YOU GO! :-)**

Chapter 7

**Beth POV**

I was exhausted. Mentally, physically, whatever other ways there were to be exhausted.  
I just wanted to sleep, and sleep for days months years.  
Ever since we got back to the house Daryl's been actin strange around me like I don't exist or somethin.  
My failed attempts at small talk were embarrassing but how else was I gunna talk to him?  
We were both sitting in the living room across from each other not sayin a word, so I decided to break the silence.

"I think I'm gunna make somethin to eat, you want anything?"  
"I'm good" He replied.  
"Daryl we gotta eat let me just make you somethin"  
"Said I'm good" his tone became more angered.  
"Look ever since you findin me in the woods you've been actin weird, but can you not take it out on me" I said tiredly.  
"ok let me not fucking take finding you in the woods passed out on you" He stood up from where he was sitting.  
"Can we not argue for a day or is that impossible for you? all you ever do is pick fights with me"  
"It wouldn't be impossible if you weren't such a stupid bitch I didn't ask to be stuck with you!" He said.  
"Screw you! Fine you don't wanna be stuck don't be stuck with me I didn't ask to be paired up with you either asshole!"  
Was he serious? After everything that's what he had to say to me?

I ran out the door with my bag on my back and my knife on my side.  
Where I was headin I had no idea but I couldn't handle bein with someone who totally hated me.  
I didn't need him to like me, just accept I was there but I doubted he could do that for me.  
I heard him yellin my name but I stopped caring in that moment I stopped caring about everything.

**Daryl POV**

I had fucked up, which wasn't a surprise.  
I didn't wanna yell at her anymore she wasn't my fuckin kid but the fact that she made me feel like I had to protect her made me more angry.  
She ran out the door before I could apologize and the next thing I knew I was yellin after her.  
I wouldn't let her leave like that not in a million fuckin years.  
I got on my bike and headed the direction she had run off to.  
It didn't take me very long to find her.  
Did she really think she could leave just like that?

"Beth get on stop messin around" I yelled. She acted like she didn't hear a word I said.  
"I'm sorry I fucked up I know is that what you wanna hear from me?"  
"I wanna hear you treat me like a person! I wanna hear you treat me with respect! I'm not some girl without feelings your words always slap me across the face" She looked defeated while she spoke.  
"Beth please just get on the damn bike!"  
This time she didn't hesitate just got on and wrapped her arms around me, except she wasn't holding on for dear life like last time.

Once we got back "home" she headed straight to what was left of the moonshine.  
I wanted to take it away from her but she had to make her own choices.  
Didn't the last time she got drunk teach her anythin?

I gave her a funny look.  
"Don't you dare even start that 'drinkin is bad for you shit' Dixon" She said.  
I tried not to laugh but I couldn't help it her face was so serious  
I put my hands up defensively "hey I didn't say a word did I?" a grin on my face.  
A flood of relief washed over her. "Bottoms up" She opened up the jar and took a big swig.  
A bitter look on her face after. Then she took another and another.  
"Never tastes any better does it?"  
"Spose not, which probably means you shouldn't be drinkin it"  
She glared at me but couldn't hide the smile creeping on her lips.

"I'm sorry about earlier I shouldn't have ran off I just didn't know what else to do.  
I want this to work i really do it just seems you're doin everythin to make it not" she said.

All I could do was look at her and shrug. maybe I was fuckin it up for my own sake.  
Always too damn scared of what hasn't even happened yet.  
"Let me git some of that" I said gesturing to the moon shine.  
Beth was already on a good buzz I wanted to get there too.  
She took another sip before handing it over.  
"Aye yi sir" maybe she was a little more than buzzed.  
I took a big swig myself and couldn't help remembering the last time we drank together.  
This time there would be no yellin not a fuckin second of it.

"Maggie would kill me if she saw us now." she chuckled with sad eyes.  
"Daryl?"  
"Yeah?" I replied.  
"I wanna look for them, I wanna find them. Rick, Maggie, Carl, Michonne. All of them. I'm sure you'd like that too.  
I can't sit here and act like everythin is okay because it's not."  
"I can't" I said quietly.  
"Because you're scared"  
"I'm not"  
"You're scared there's gunna be nothin left to find. But I can feel it. I can feel them and they're still here, they're everywhere I look."  
She moved closer to me on the floor.  
She placed her hand over my heart "Here" her touch sent shivers through my whole damn body.  
Moving down to my stomach "Here"  
up to my eyes "And here" Her hand dropped and grabbed mine.

"We'll be okay yaknow? You'll make it and maybe I will too. Don't be so hard on the world as shitty as it can be sometimes."  
"You're not so bad you know that Greene?" Was all i could manage to say.  
"Not sure if I can say the same for you Dixon." she said with a wink.

She was beautiful in that moment I just wanted to stare into her blue fuckin eyes all night long but I knew I couldn't.  
It was Beth and I would be damned if i started to feel that way about her.  
"Uh it's gettin late we should probably get to sleep" I suggested.  
"You go ahead I'll stay up for awhile and keep watch"  
I wanted to object but my eyes could barely stay open I walked to the couch and let sleep take me.


End file.
